


Detaining the Detective

by ducktoswan



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Carmen mentioned, F/M, Imprisonment, Kinley mentioned, Michael mentioned - Freeform, Miracle hair, Mutual Pining, Original Character(s), Poison, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, angel feathers, post season 5a, unlocking as a weapon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducktoswan/pseuds/ducktoswan
Summary: What if old enemies’ plots collide with Chloe's investigating and her Guardian Devil
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Shanghaied

**Author's Note:**

> I was much ‘taken’ by Caging the Devil by Hircine_Taoist and was inspired to write a Deckerstar captive fic.

Once the Lux’s elevator doors shut, Chloe slumps. This is the place, private, where she transitions from got it together cop and mother to desperate lover. She drives nails into her flesh, hoping the points of pain in her palms distract her from the searing in her soul. One of Lucifer’s new employees had told her carelessly, “Boss went down to the hideys.”

  
“But, but there was talk a few of the former employees were shanghaied.” Alarmed, Chloe ran for the elevator. Just like Lucifer to fly off the handle, into trouble on his own. Never mind the danger of him discovering her secret investigation stash.

  
If Lucifer was right now exploring the prohibition tunnels under Lux, would he find her careful research and know she’d been looking for a way out of the prophecy, or more to the prophecy or just ignoring the damned thing? She’d researched Kinley, notes scattered about, hoping that Devil unorganization would bring new connections between clues.

  
More likely, for them, Lucifer would find her prophecy research and take a Devil level snit.

_What else could go wrong to prevent the closeness they both craved now? And really had not been able to get enough of. One thing for certain, Fate did not believe in letting Lucifer or her enjoy happy times for any great stretch._

  
After reaching the basement level, the elevator doors pinged open, showing light streaming out of the hidey she used to store her research.

  
_“Oh no, he’s seen my research into his previous times on Earth, Kinley, the prophecy and the poison. Lucifer will be so…”_

Her sprint into the room reveals Lucifer, wings splayed out, laying in the middle of her secret investigation room, blood dripping from a gash on his head. Chloe rushed toward him.

  
_“He’s vulnerable again? How’d that hap.n? Oww, Nooo, I’m going to land on an injured Lucifer aaagain.”_


	2. Suffer the Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil might be down, but certainly not out

Lucifer woke, cold. With more causing a chill than the rough, concrete floor upon which he lay. He drew in the frigid, dank air, not the source of his unease either. It ran much deeper, a betrayal, again?

“No,” objected a delectable female voice from perhaps a dozen of his strides away. Her voice echoing, as if in a cavernous space. “It will not work. I am unwilling,” for all her assured tone, she snuffled at the end of her statement.

He knew that watery sound, and that voice, but how? And why couldn’t he open his throbbing eyes, to get some clue? This did not feel like Hell, too many mysteries, even if they were unpleasant. And it was never cold there, except in what passed for his soul. Who had he failed to protect on Earth, that she was trapped here with him, unwilling to do what? What was some dung beetle demanding of her, who should be commanded by no one?

Perhaps it was a Hell loop, to listen to this fascinating woman dispirited.

He stirred, determined to go to his fellow captive’s aid. Limbs flailed, wings flared but still Lucifer found himself laying on the ground, in yet more pain. How was that possible?

“You will give him the drug, Tub tramp, or suffer the consequences,” the male voice threatened.

“NO,” quiet, but undaunted.

Lucifer heard meaty hand hit soft flesh.

Growls reverberating in his chest, Lucifer reached out to his surroundings. Ah, metal piping above the abuser’s head. Screws? Excellent, time to unlock those. The Devil might be down, but he most certainly was not out.

With a toothy not smile, Lucifer hears the shriek of abruptly bending metal, a whoosh as the detached pipe picks up speed during its descent. Next, the satisfying metal to flesh squelch, indicating the piping had impacted the abusive male. If he was tracking the sounds correctly, first the hand bones and then the face.

The panicked yelp of another male does not cover the unmistakable sound of unconscious body slamming into the floor. Or the tinkle of a small metal and glass object shattering at impact with the concrete wall. What had the blackguard been holding?

No sound from the female, had the pipe hit her too? Only one body had crumpled to the ground, if Lucifer was counting correctly from what he had heard.

If still standing, why doesn’t the woman flee? Everyone does, sooner or later. Recently, too, a woman had fled for a long period of time. And then thought to destroy him upon her return. The betrayal. Who had he trusted so far?

Never mind that, a discussion was taking place. The spooked male was talking to someone, not there. “Now, what? C. K. is down for the count. No, Miss Hot Tub didn’t do it. Some rusty old metal ductwork came apart and took him smack across the head. I think he is breathing, but he ain’t stirring.” Lucifer can hear the tones of direction being spewed at ‘Spooked’, but not the actual commands. “Alright, I’ll do that.”

“Look, lady, I’m gonna take you over to the bars and zip tie you right next to our other guest. You give me no trouble and you won’t have any, alright?” Spooked attempts to bargain with the lady.

_She should not deign to the exchange of favors either. Why did his head hurt so miserably and why was his recovery so slow?_

“Alright.” Gentle, placating tones agreeing to the plan of moving closer to him.

_Ah, she is conscious then. ‘Lady’ might not give him trouble but I sure will if he mistreats her further. If only I could figure out the Hot Tub comment. Did I frolic with the woman in said hot tub? Sadly, no, I’d remember cavorting in water with her. Tie her, to the bars near me? Am I caged or chained? Oh, no not again, not ever again._

Lucifer attempts again to get up off the floor, but feeble thrashing is all that results. His limbs jerk, but nothing outside his body entraps them. Wings are out, flapping about uselessly, unless you count moving decrepit dust bunnies. Not chained again, but anyone shoves him over the edge and he will be Falling endlessly again, not flying valiantly.

_Wait, what? me valiant, making a self sacrificing choice? I must have ingested some new drug humans cooked up, the potion recipes had been lost long ago, hadn’t they? Wait, she’s dragging her feet? I hear the rattle of links. She is chained. Ohh, someone has made a colossal mistake, for which they will pay profusely. Whimpering, as she comes closer to me. ‘M I in Devil form? No, but I frightened someone I didn’t ever want to, recently, with the fricasseed horror show._

“Lucifer, what have they done to you? And why?” The woman’s concern for him, the Devil, overwhelms Lucifer’s contemplation of the continuing pain and inexplicableness of their situation.

_She knows me and is not afraid of me, and why does that matter so much. Is she my betrayer or did we have some other connection? Or did she fail, and this is a second attempt, with reinforcements? Is this show of caring her attempt to manipulate me further? And how do I encourage our spooked warden to leave us alone, to better access the situation?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved the idea that Lucifer could unlock handcuffs and doors. Since I'm mechanically challenged, the idea that you could just think and turn something on is very appealing.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who commented or bookmarked or left kudos. Its very encouraging.


	3. Have we met before?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm asking the questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excellent detetctiving, my wonderful readers. Stay tuned for more clues.

* On the other side of the bars *

Slumping against the bars, Chloe slides down them, making a show of her weakness for her captor. “You don’t need to tie me here.” 

_I won’t leave Lucifer, he and I are finally, truly partners._

“Boss says to zip tie to you while I figure out how to wake C.K. You pick, wrist or ankle?”

“Ankle.” _I’m not going anywhere without Lucifer. I may as well be able to touch him, find out how badly he is hurt. What happened? Someone must have timed it exactly right, knocking him out while I was in Lux’s elevator, on my way down to the tunnels. What did they use to knock him out or did the vulnerability return unexpectedly? How did Lucifer discover where I stored my prophecy paperwork?_

After attaching her ankle to the bars, Spooked towers over a snared Chloe, haranguing, “Now, you will”

“Beep, beep,” from the kitchen area.

“Dang, that pizza heated up fast. I didn’t think a half hour passed already. Better get in before it burns.” Spooked bolts for his food.

“Pizza?” comes a mumble from the floor. “You stay put,” C.K. taunts Chloe, zip tied to the bars. “We will get to you later.”

Chloe side eyes her captor, really, did he think that was original. Who cared, they were gone now. She could turn her full attention to accessing Lucifer’s condition. 

“Lucifer, you awake?”

“Yes, have we met before?” he responds, his voice noticeably hoarse.

Chloe rolls her eyes, “Lucifer, that’s a joke that’s not even funny. Ohh, I’m asking the questions here.” _How clever of Lucifer, to be sure its me with his eyes swollen shut. And that I’m okay. Excellent idea, to have a way to communicate secretly. He does love re enacting our best moments, oh but think, all he gets are moments. For him, there’s been no kindness for millennia._

“What will this corrupt organization do?” Lucifer rasped, enunciating with some difficulty.

Chloe sneaks a hand through the bars, stroking Lucifer’s overgrown stubble.

“Fail, same as those who think to detain me from finding the truth. Do you know who these people are? Our captors seem to be working for two different groups. One group wants you alive, for your f, feathers.” Chloe hopes Lucifer can explain why they want his feathers. She could look at them all day, attached to Lucifer, if he let her. She remembers that Carmen risked a great deal for the wings, but why? What was the attraction, without Lucifer?

She continues explaining to Lucifer, “The other, more educated seeming, group, well, they want you sent back to Hell.” 

“Both actually believe I am the Devil, then?”

“Yes. Which is odd, most people assume you are a wealthy, eccentric club owner. Who knows you actually have wings and feathers?” Chloe asks, hoping to postpone a discussion about who had the knowledge to send him back in Hell. No sense dredging that still sensitive topic up between them, unless absolutely necessary.

“Chow time, gumshoes.” Spooked squalls from the kitchen area, bumbling towards them.

Chloe looks over the items he dumps off the tray. Pouches of food – applesauce, yogurt and tuna, plus two squished rolls, at which she rolls her eyes.

_Great, I’ll have loads of fun convincing the first foodie to eat processed food from plastic pods. Also, my training did not cover how to make even defensive weapons out of flimsy plastic._

“Lucifer, they did bring us food.”

“Darling, you do not sound confident about what Spooked brought.”

“Its in plastic packages, Lucifer. You are the ultimate foodie.”

“Most definitely, darling. I think I’ll pass.”

“You should eat something, Lucifer.” Chloe sighs, “We must keep our strength up.” Chloe kept her negative thoughts to herself. “ _I’m not going to tell him, yet, that food for captives is not always a sure thing. There’s nothing he can do about it, weak as he is.”_

“There is applesauce and yogurt. I’ll open the pouches for us both so we can eat,” Chloe instructs Lucifer, remembering that he often follows her lead, even as he objects to the activity.

She tears open a pouch, “I’ll squeeze some of the applesauce for you. Open your mouth.”

“Bossy, aren’t you?” he retorts approvingly.

Chloe grins at his response, his teasing means he will follow her prompting.

As Chloe holds the packet to Lucifer’s mouth, a thunk sounds from the kitchen startling Detective and Devil. 

“Spauld Shadwell, now I know how you got the nickname “Spooked”, idiot, square pizza boxes never fit in round trash cans. You can clean up the mess from the garbage can tipping over.” Chloe’s abuser yells sharply.

“Ehhh, echh,” Lucifer chokes on the sudden large squeeze of applesauce in his mouth.

“Oh, Lucifer, I’m so sorry.”

After a couple large gulps, he chuckles, “Not to worry, darling. I’m usually much more adroit with a sudden rush of liquids into my mouth provided by a pretty lady.”

_“Ahhh, now that’s something we didn’t explore during our incredible night. I still wonder if that nimble tongue will be as skilled between my thighs as it is drawing out the desires of others. Perhaps there’s a way here to sneak a sample.”_

Chloe whispers, “Lucifer, I’ve put some of the applesauce on my finger. You can lick it off and that way won’t get too much at one time.”

“Lick your finger, darling? Now that’s a way to dine this devil can get behind.”

Chloe rolls her eyes, the familiarity of sexual innuendo reassuring in some odd way. She puts her applesauce laden finger through the bars.

_Mmm, oh my, that’s a tantalizing appetizer. Gotta get out of here soon, and be savored as the main course. I rolled my eyes at his inappropriate comment, but now what’s left of my brain went there too. Yep, his tongue is as talented lapping at my finger as talking and now I’m glazed over by his response to my mistimed invitation. How is this possible? What’s happening to me, that suddenly I’m the one with the desire?”_

“Lucifer, ooh.”

_There’s something off in this caress, just as when Michael kissed me. Its superficial, as if he is acting. Can’t be Michael, the wings are Lucifer’s and no other. Even if I don’t like remembering when I saw those gorgeous wings, they are imprinted on my brain._

“Are you alright, Lucifer?”

“Flatfeets, chow time’s over,” comes Spooked’s holler.

When Chloe stiffens at Spooked’s course interruption, she can sense Lucifer’s otherworldly rumble. For all the Devil’s response has no detectable sound, Spooked reacts to the menace, made more obvious by darkening shadows. The warden inches towards them, announcing, “I’m here to collect the empty pouches.”

_What is my life, resembling a soap opera, where we can’t catch a break and enjoy our new relationship more than one incredible night. Then get kidnapped together, kept in nearby cells for the most angst. The only classic plot device missing is someone having amnesia or being pregnant. Shouldn’t have thought of that._

_That thunk thunk is both my brain on pregnant possibilities and trash dumped into the can. Oh, no, Spooked returns, knife out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the binge post of two chapters at once. I told you I was mechanically challenged and that covers computers as well. I’ve somehow managed to find a way to post a new chapter and leave the fic on the previous post’s day.


	4. Don't Rile the Person with the Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reassurance or Threat Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know amnesia is not the most original plot device. But it makes great angst.

Still trapped in Stygian darkness behind swollen throbbing eyes, Lucifer concentrates on analyzing what he can hear and sense as their skittish captor swaggers towards them.

_“Spooked’s footsteps sound a tetch more confident. Fool, whatever he is carrying still makes him no match for me. The ‘lady’ however, has further pressed herself against the bars, closer to me. I can’t look her in the eye to determine the truth.”_

“Easy, lady, I’m just going to cut the tie wrap. The feather buyers don’t know you are here and we’d like to keep it that way.”

“Feather b, buyers,” the horror in the lady’s tone matches Lucifer’s consternation. His wings tighten in response to the threat. Thwarted from shifting into sharp weapons by the presence of the soft body next to him, feathers bristle.

“Yep, we got clients interested in the pillow stuffers. No one’s told me why yet, so don’t ask.”

_He lies._

Lights flicker, crackling staticky noises have halted Spooked’s advance. "I looked up down and all around, but never can find what makes this place snap and pop," their captor whines. “I told them this place was too rotted to store you, but no one listens the guy on the ground.”

“Who is them?” inquires his companion.

“No, lady, I don’t answer no questions.”

_This is the part where I’m supposed to be draw out his desires, make him answer inquiries and confess to misdeeds. But why would I care enough about anything on Earth to do that repeatedly? What the Hell am I doing here?_

Spooked instructs, “Now you hold still, so I don’t cut you on accident.”

“Yes, everyone should stay calm.” Lucifer feels the woman stroke his beard. He turns his head into the touch. _My, but he wanted more of that. Who was she? And why was she being held captive with him?_

“That’s it now. You keep him settled, there’s a good girl.”

Lucifer heard his companion huff, then hiss in frustration. Her acrid reply, “Don’t rile the person with the weapon, even if you can’t see it.”

He grinned, unseeing Devil on one side, knife wielding idiot on the other and she still had spunk enough to object to being called a girl, while giving instructions to both her captor and to him. 

“I’ll have to go with him, Lucifer. I will be back as soon as they let me.” A delicate whisper in his ear, reassurance or threat unknown.

_She wishes to go, and I must let her. It has to come from her. What does that even mean?_

_He’s cut the zip tie. I sense no distress from the lady, indicating he nicked her._

_Guess I’ll let him live._

_Awhile longer._

_And there they go. She’s running oout. Why’m I so tired?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song credits to Creep. Loved the song before Tom Ellis covered it.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. They really make a writer's day.


	5. Quaky Cali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the Hell does that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eavesdropping 101

Chloe woke, chilled to the bone, in spite of the yoga mat on which she lay, and the rumpled blanket over her. Pretending to be relaxed in sleep, keeping her eyes closed, she reviewed the moments just before the kidnapping for clues to their current dilemma. She remembered discovering Lucifer sprawled in the entryway to a Prohibition hidey off one of the tunnels under Lux. Had he seen then, her boards about his previous visits to Earth covering one side wall of the closet? The back wall had been covered with tidbits about prophecy. Not just one line about the two of them, but prophecies from the Bible, from other religions, and from fiction. Because now, who knew what was fiction. The wall to the right of the door had been covered with pictures of Kinley, other wacky religious schemers, connecting string and potion recipes.

Enough reminiscing about that disaster, she should take stock of what was in her prison and what she could use for self defense and attack. In the abandoned zoo, she had been able to pry one metal bar loose. The result hadn’t been great, she’d walloped Lucifer with it, thinking he was Michael, but still. She’d not yet had a chance to explore her current cage.

And wouldn’t now, with heavy footsteps coming ever closer. Chloe stiffened, then forced herself to relax as the clumping sound stopped to the concrete front of her pen, not at the barred door.

“Yep, still out. No, he’s no trouble. The drugs are strong enough, even if we did miss a dose of the other. Nah, she won’t be any problem either. Too busy fretting about him. Funny, really, he’s the one with wings and she’s the one fluttering. If she knew what all is planned for him, she’d be really unhinged.” A pause, while this unknown captor listens to the person at the other end of his call.

“If we had left a trail, even that ninja bartender of his and the dummy ex would have discovered it by now. We used the tunnels to get them to the warehouse, then crated them. I’ll explain the rest later, old Spauld don’t have sense enough to know pizza boxes don’t fit in round trashcans. Stupid falling apart building is more of a problem than they are.” Chloe hears the sound of phone being tucked back into pocket and the tramp of booted feet coming closer to the open part of her cell. Her best course is to continue to fake being deeply asleep.

“Great, she’s still out too. These are some good damn drugs. She sure is a pretty thing, when she’s asleep and not scowling. I wonder what she might trade, for goodies in captivity.” Clump goon’s deeper, speculative tone sharply spikes Chloe’s worry for her personal safety.

“Spauld, what is that racket? Shit, I hate quaky Cali. Rattles every damn day.” Chloe hears the thunk of impact. “Oooow, stupid concrete hunk landed right on my head. Complete with rebar. Ground ain’t shakin’ but building is falling apart. How the Hell does that happen?” Chloe hears Spooked’s agitated yelling, but can’t make out the words through the odd echoing. Clump goon shouts back, “Spauld, did you take some of the good drugs? Even an earthquake can’t make screws just fall out of hinges so the damn doors fall off onto your feet. Loco he is, just loco. I’m coming, you damned idiot.” After she tracks the sound of Clump goon stomping off, Chloe lets out a slow breath. That was a perfectly timed tremor. If a bit odd, the ground under her really had not shook, for all the breakage outside of her cell.

Without moving anything but her eyes, Chloe again examines her surroundings for damage. Best to do that silently, staying as still as possible, so no one catches her. She’s in a small concrete room, improvised jail bars at the front of her cell. The walls are cracked concrete, as is the floor, but there are no concrete bits on the floor of her cell. There is exposed metal duct work above her, lots of rusty joints and corroded screws, all of which held together. That duct work runs out into the hallway. When she looks beyond her bars, some screws have fallen out, creating gaps in the seams of the ductwork. The only light in her cell is from dim bulbs running along that same hallway. 

She rolls off the thin yoga mat on the floor. Floor is bare, except for the mat. Nothing under the mat, either. 

Booted footsteps echo again, before she can explore further. Chloe grabs the blanket off the mat. This time, she’ll take the blanket to Lucifer, if she can. Chloe wraps the blanket around her, chin up girl and brazen your way out. Or, in this case, go to the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the readers who track this fic down, even when posting new chapter doesn't automatically flip the fic to the first page. Your interest is inspiring.


	6. Wicked Game or Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sympathy for the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the folks who left comments or kudos. And those of you who keep checking in. My muse is inspired by your interest.

Hearing lighter footsteps, still accompanied by chains dragging maddeningly on the rough concrete floor, Lucifer struggles to sit up, making it this time. Leaning against the edge of the wall where the cell bars start, for once, the Devil waits impatiently for a certain someone to join him.

_Why does it feel familiar, anticipating the arrival of this particular woman? There shouldn’t be clanking, but a ding? In quests for the truth, with some risk to his immortal ass involved? These Devil nappers must have some most excellent drugs for me to imagine I am wanted, my presence sought after frequently by such a remarkable person._

No snake oil ever concocted had the myriad effects this woman’s approach did. He was at once filled with dread, anticipation, lust and peace. And those were just the emotions for which he had names. A large amount of resentment too, towards his, their? kidnappers. They made his companion self conscious, his pursuit of her hampered. Her responses muted? Or was he reading her incorrectly, unable to see or draw out her desires.

_How much desire could she have, for the Devil? Was it possible to entice that out of a person, if he couldn’t look into their eyes? Drawing out the truth out of people was complicated when sightless, but how did he know that? If he lured this woman into wanting him, she would become just another easy conquest. Another person who doesn’t see him, just reflected desire._

When the food, being generous to call it such, was presented on her finger, Lucifer licked it off slowly. Every few times, he nipped gently at her finger. When she allowed that, he grinned, not at all difficult to persuade this woman to desire him. Would she let him suck her finger? Oh my, the food might be just barely edible, but the woman tasted incre…asingly wonderful. For the first time, he snuck a hand thru the bars, seeking contact with his companion. 

_Blind, but great aim, anyway. Soft, with a quickly pebbling tip. Listen to her halting breaths, I’ve turned her on very quickly. Little, tiny moans, almost whimpers. Heartbeat increasing, for both of us. Is her head hitting the bars, trying to break through them?_

“Lucifer, is this a wicked game, to make me miserable?”

“’Course not.”

“Then you need to stop this caress.” Lucifer heard the whine of postponed fulfillment in her voice. “As much as I need your reassuring touch, we need to be discreet. If our captors see this, well, they will think I am fair game to try to seduce. Right now, they are following the priests’ instructions, to be respectful of me. Also, they might deny it, but they sense, even with you blind, that all Hell will break loose if, if they go too far. You are the alpha male here. The safety of my person is in your hands. No one can save me but you.”

“And how will I know when I’ve gone too far?”

His companion replies evenly, “I’ll pinch you so you know no means no.”

“And a yes?”

“I’ll play Heart and Soul.”

There’s pain and solace with that song and her. A puzzle, to be sure, but here is his fellow hostage, gentle hand with food extended to him. _Even after rejecting his caresses? How did that happen? Better eat the grub she is so careful to provide just for the new experience of_ _someone tending to him, Lucifer Morningstar, angel unwanted in Heaven, being feared on Earth, dictator detested of Hell. That must be part of her attraction, who cared for the Devil? Even if she didn’t share his taste in action movies, the way their jailers did._

Lucifer grinned, squealing tires, martial arts and Kimo in the background. He listened carefully, this chase scene was about halfway thru the movie. Plenty of time left to relish the company of this mysterious woman. He’d solved puzzles regularly recently, maybe? Lucifer lapped up the food presented to keep the dedicated empathy and clues coming from her. Someone with sympathy for the Devil.

Who was she? Not asking her name, it would show weakness that he couldn’t remember. Bad enough the drugs still had him lolling against the wall. He shifted, wings itched as the fluid dripped down the feathers. Mmm, there were going to be some updated tortures in Hell involving flaying, then silence with nothing to do but feel the slow trickle of blood along your skin. Inventive tortures as well for his captors. He might be conflicted internally about the feathery menaces, but bit by bit whack a mole inflicted by others had not been on his list of methods to remove them, or to get Dad to stop returning them.

From a distance, he hears the captors’ conversation, “Spauld, where’s the remote? Don’t want to watch the ship scenes,” C.K. snarls.

“I hit the fast forward button.” Lucifer hears Spooked’s defensive reply.

_Fast forward, no, I’m not ready for this interlude with the De??_

“Spauld, hit the button again.”

_??, detainee to end._

“Ow, how is there static sparks from a remote?” Spooked whines simultaneous with the clunk plastic makes when it hits concrete floor.

“Spauld, gag it. I’d rather watch the stupid lovey scenes than your crazy yipping about things that can’t be real.”

_I’m as real as it gets. The true nightmare for you, for eternity. Here on Earth, and later in Hell. Plenty of time down there. Ah, the good coke, bad coke scene, there’s 40 some minutes left in the movie. Just have to make sure no one hits that fast forward button. It’s strange what desire will make foolish people do._

C. K. gripes, “We don’t need more weird shit going on. Bad enough we have to take that crazy sharp curved blade and use the butt end on Lu, lunatic. Creepy really, one solid blow and it knocks him out. Tap his eye with it, swells like Kimo chopped you one.”

“They hit you.” Lucifer hears the horror in his companion’s infuriated whisper.

“’Pparently so, darling.” _With a demon blade, no wonder I’m vulnerable to it._

“With what, a machete? What blade are they talking about? Does your head hurt?”

_Don’t want to explain this to her. She probably knows anyway, but I won’t give her the satisfaction of being sure._

“Is there more food here sweetheart? I’d like to eat before these miscreants decide that my entire face should be a punching bag.”

“Ohh, yes of course.” Lucifer hears the prompt ripping open of a plastic food pod.

“Its strawberry yogurt, Lucifer. Open for the choo choo.”

_Well, then, she fed me most of the packages she opened. Took very little for herself. Perhaps she has access to better food, away from me. Maybe a ploy, so I will think she is my co prisoner, not another gaoler. What kind of long game is this?”_

“Lucifer, are you alright? Where’s all the complaints about substandard food?”

“Not to worry, darling, its not as bad as the slop in Hell, now is it?”

_A little truth usually quiets them, they can’t proce…”_

“Eeeessschoo.”

_Thanks, Daaad, I definitely needed to know that sneezing is painful with oozing wing wounds. And it will also send that sharp shooting pain through my head like I’ve been walloped by yet again by the Hell forged hilt of the demon dagger. Sneeze didn’t shake much of my memory loose, though._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits - Wicked Game and Heart and Soul. Yes, the Weaponizer movies are playing in the background. Basing my pretend on pretend in fantasy.


	7. Cold and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's amiss with Lucifer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a short chapter. Chloe is a woman of determination and action.
> 
> Besides, the Hell loop of repeated goodbyes is something we all want to get away from.

_How does he not react to ‘open for the choo choo’? Its not the time to ask any questions. Especially since he can’t lie. Also, when he does less talking, I can feed him more. Although, its more like he is trying to taste me than eat the food. Its very distracting while I try to plan, even more than the stupid bangs now flopping in front of my eyes. They snag on the bars and even the tips of his feathers. It’s a good thing the rest of it is braided, loose, Lucifer plays with it endlessly. In better times, feathering back and breasts through it, so romantic. Focus, Decker, focus._

When Chloe hears the victory music near the end of Weaponizer 4, she knows their captors will be coming for her soon. That has been their captors' pattern, she and Lucifer have the length of a movie to eat and talk and be together, separated by the jail cell bars. Time to convince Lucifer to take and use the blanket she brought.

Chloe stuffs her blanket into the cell. “Lucifer, I’m pushing this blanket through the bars to you.”

“Darling, I’m not taking your blanket. I will do perfectly well without,” Lucifer insists.

“I’ll have Spaulding find me another.” Chloe continues to push the blanket through the bars. 

Lucifer bends his leg to block entrance to the bedding with his knee. “You’ll not request a thing from him.” Lucifer counters haughtily. “What are you doing now?”

“Straightening the blanket, through the bars, so it covers more of you. Then I will call Spauld before you can shove the blanket back to me.”

_I don’t wish to be separated from you. If you take the blanket, at least a part of me stays with you. I’ll know you have something of mine, besides my heart. ___

____

“No, no need to speed up our separation,” the protest comes swiftly out of Lucifer’s mouth. “I’ll keep the blanket,” he promises.

____

“And stay under it,” Chloe lectures. “One of the worst parts of this nightmare is knowing you are cold and alone.”

____

_And after being in Hell, so long, alone. Except that it would scare him away, I’d deepen our relationship. He needs all that affection, especially when he makes fun of it. How am I supposed to provide it, with cold metal bars between us and vicious, nosy wardens all around? Perhaps that explains the odd vibe I’m getting from him, as if he is not sure of me, or that I’m just another bimbo to have sex with. He went back to behavior he is comfortable with in this uncertain time. How much did Lucifer see in the prophecy board in the hidey before he was knocked out? Is that the source of his retreating back to playboy inviting a sure fire lay? I once begged him not to leave, and here, in this horrible place, I’m the one having to leave him, cold and alone._

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to see how many folks come back to read the next chapter. Kudos and comments warm the heart.


	8. Cut HER Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eavesdroppers never hear anything good about themselves

_Who is this woman? Who cares that I am alone? No one, since the Fall, has ever been concerned with my welfare. And what is this whispering by my sometime captors and future guests?_

“They say she is a mir, marvel, able to tame the Devil. She searched for an antidote to the potion to send Ol’ Nick back to Hell.”

_Idiots, talismans and potions are long forgotten. At least they were, last I remember._

“I’m still skeptical about all this hocus pocus. Why doesn’t he simply fold the wings away so we can’t rip out the feathers?”

_Yes, why don’t I?_

“He did vanish them once, when we had them drugged and crated for transport. C. K. said, ‘Cut HER instead.’ Wings popped right back out.”

_So it is true, eavesdroppers never hear anything good about themselves. Imagine how the Devil’s reputation would suffer if it was general knowledge I protected someone. Threats to her safety explain why I haven’t tucked the malignant relics away. Oddly familiar, this pain in the wings as a result of shielding someone from harm._

“I hate this place. Even the silence is spooky, like someone turned off all the dripping and creaking to overhear us better. Hard to know what’s worse, the unearthly hush or the moaning and groaning.”

_I’m much, much worse. Where you are going, I can combine the two, just for you.”_

“The feathers heal, though, so some of it must be true. Some of them cure better than others. He never moves from those bars, even when the Scully wanna be isn’t there. The feathers from the wing along the bars heal the best.”

“I heard the feather buyers are trying to determine why. They are examining the individual feathers. I think its maybe from blondie astroking that wing. Wonder what else she might be convinced to stroke, eh?”

“Jeez, oh, ick, don’t lean against stuff here. Ah, God, it was a sewage pipe busted open at the connector. What a stench and its all over our clothes. Lets get out of this Hell.”

_You are not going far. See you soon. Not Netflix soon, either._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is a little short and hazy. Between amnesia, poisoned potions, feathers being yanked out and unwilling departures by Chloe, just how cleared headed could Lucifer be?
> 
> Please feed the muse with comments and kudos.


	9. Unraveling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Braids and Brains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe gets to use her mojo on hapless captors.

_We must’ve got it wrong. Amenadiel and I, about the prophecy. No one could be ready for so many enemies resurfacing at one time. I feel as though I’m in a giant war without knowing the rules of the game. The world I thought I knew is unraveling. My detectiving skills, without the boost from Lucifer’s mojo, will just have to find an easier target. Why is Spaulding fidgeting so with my missing jacket and brush, just outside my cell?_

From inside her cell, Chloe whispers, “Why is everyone suddenly so interested in my hairbrush?”

Spooked confides, “Not just the feathers heal. My payment of one feather, combined with a strand of your hair already on it, freely given, not only stopped the anaphylactic reaction to the peanut butter, but repaired the damage from constant hives my niece got. The eczema and overdone allergic response to everything stopped. My brother and his wife were amazed. A miracle, they called it. I could be insanely rich, and powerful, with your cooperation. You give me clippings of your hair, I’ll dilute the potion when I can. We both win.”

“Why not just raid the hairbrush, like everyone else?” Chloe grumbles at her powerlessness.

“The strands you leave behind with the boss in his pen heal more than the ones from the hairbrush. You are willing to be with him, but not have your keepers rummage through your personal things. So I figure that’s where ‘freely given’ comes in.” Spaulding theorizes. “If you trade with me, then you have consented to my having the hair.” 

“You know if you bargain with me, and break it, there will be no end to Lucifer’s wrath.” _‘Here, and in whatever afterlife you face.’_

“I’m not so dumb as to break a deal with the Devil. More especially one with his girl.” Spaulding puts hands up, as if surrendering.

Chloe sighs, nodding. _I’ve now officially entered the realm of celestial craziness. I suppose this is another side effect of being a ‘miracle.’ Everything I thought about myself being just a person is unraveling like my hair out of its grubby braid._

“Here is the scissors, lady. You cut longish strands into this baggie.”

_I kept long locks while I was a beat cop, not an easy task. Even during Trixie’s grasping baby stage, I simply put my hair in a pony tail. During my divorce from Dan, I never once contemplated a new hair style. When Lucifer left, I cut my hair into bangs myself, as if I could hide behind them away from the pain. Now, I have the opportunity to protect him by chopping away at my hair, each strand a possibility of protecting him._

Resolutely, Chloe takes the scissors he waggles between the bars, handles towards her.

_Another haircut, over Lucifer. Is this to be my life, again and again? I’d best keep my hair tied back after this, I have a feeling he won’t like my part of this deal at all. I certainly resented it when it was his deal to return to being lord of Hell, something he hated, as part of the bargain to keep me safe. At least, for now, we are in this hell together. If we get out of this, I will have learned my lesson and start snatching at any happiness or fun, the way Lucifer does. We will become even closer partners when I stop being such a stick in the mud. Ick, after I go to the stylist and get rid of the shaggy grungy look._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its very exciting, so many of you sticking with a WIP. Let me know what you would like to see included.
> 
> Song credits - The World Is Unraveling from MILCK
> 
> freely given, obviously Spaulding is a Harry Potter fan

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning It is an epic. Thanks for giving it a glance. Remember, writers live for kudos and comments.


End file.
